


someone to force you to care

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Kinda, cute waitress - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2204499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frederick Chilton never believed in a idea of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	someone to force you to care

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing it half year ago (!) when all this Chilton-fandom and Chilton/CW was kinda popular, so I have no idea is anyone here who even remembers this paring. Well, whatever.

Frederick Chilton never believed in a idea of _love._

Well, okay, he knew that the feeling exists, that some people can find it, some are crying because of the lack of it, and other are capable of horrible things in its name.

It made him wonder why such feeling, considered as positive, was driving people insane, pushing them to the limits. 

He was never in love. 

Back then, when he was younger and more prone of people’s opinion about him, he used to shrug and pretend he didn’t care when his friends were leaving him for another girlfriend. He was always trying to show everyone how strong and independent he could be. But sometimes, just sometimes, he felt empty, deserted, and coiled in the blankets in the corner of his room he was pondering about the idea of love, this destructive feeling. 

His parents and family were normal. Embarassing, noisy, big; especially his father’s Latin part. They all used to gather around a big table on Christmas or Easter or someone’s birthday and spend time together talking, singing and shouting over one another. Frederick had an analytic mind, he prefered to observe and draw conclusions - so he was giving them all a cold stare, noting and cataloguing their behaviour. 

The funniest thing was, he never wanted to be alone and he wanted to be loved, only he couldn’t force himself to be as warm and easy-going as others. He was always full of sarcasm and dark humour and he never liked parties or meeting new people. He was reading tons of psychological books back then - in his Times of Trouble, while lying in his bed - about human behaviour, feelings, making relationships. He was feeling like an alien doing a reaserch about Earthlings and their “illogical” culture. He just couldn’t believe that he never had a crush on somebody, that he never had a childhood sweetheart or something.

When Frederick stepped through the doors of high school, what he always dreamt about, he had a plan. A plan called Lemme See Who I Am. His interest in twisted minds and psychopats helped him in being focused on both his plan and studying. It was a good plan - he had a few dates, few kisses were exchanged, he got to a second base with one redhead girl during some party while drunk with tequila. No one was making up rumors about his sexuality. Especially, when he appeared on a homecoming night with a honey-haired beauty, with creamy skin and legs so damn long, that his friends stated they must lead right to heaven. In the middle of the party, he took Grace to the beach near their school, and got to the third base with her and got laid on a blanket, like in some sort of cheesy teen movie. After that adventure they had a few dates before she remarked that “it’s not that” (whatever that was supposed to mean) but she assured young Chilton he was perfect and it’s not his fault. 

He shrugged, and life went on.  
It took him years to convince himself that it’s not a big deal, and eventually, someday he might find someone. Sooner or later, who cares. Instead of this, Frederick tried to focus on his studies. 

If he can’t be the best for someone else, he’ll be the best for himself.

The last time he thought about all of this was in the hospital, where he was recovering after Gideon’s attack. Chilton again promised himself he’d stop going on blind dates, beacue he is a grown-up man, he don’t have time for this shit, for Christ’s sake, he has a hospital for mentally insane to run, a woman by his side would be irrevelant, besides it’s too dangerous. It’s not like some of his patients stole his kidney. 

So Frederick Chilton left the hospital with one less kidney and with a big resolve that stated he must change his life. No beard, no Chinese takeway and fast-food late at night. Instead of that there would be a healthy vegetarian diet, more work, decent holidays, and for sure, new door locks, immediately.

Months passed by and he was fullfiling his Great Resolve - his clothes were too small, he lost about 5 pounds, and he felt good.  
* 

Just when Dr Chilton decided to leave work earlier, it started raining. He had a brilliant plan to buy a pie - not for himself, he didn’t really do sweets - but for his nephew, as he and his sister were supposed to visit him the next day. 

Of course, he had forgotten to take an umbrella. It was indeed raining cats and dogs, so he was in hurry, feeling how rain washed over his neck and his very expenisve shirt, not to mention of course jacket. As he was stuck in the traffic congestion, his long, thin figers were pattering handlebar to the rythm of _Being Alive_ , the back door of his car was rapidly open. 

“God bless, you are here, honey!” young girl jumped into the backside, surrounded by luggages and suitcases. “I got all wet, and…” she stopped mid-sentence, when she realised she had made a mistake. Chilton was looking at her, his hazel eyes piercing the young lady dressed in a pale yellow skirt with suspenders and a flowery shirt. Her cinnamon, curly hair was stuck on her rosy cheeks. 

“Oh my God.” she said, after a second. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, sir, I…” she stammered, raising her palm to cover her mouth. 

Chilton chuckled. “No worries, m’am.”

“I… I have no idea what was gotten into me lately. I am so distracted recently…” she shook her head. “I’m so embarassed.”

“Please, don’t be.” Chilton said softly. “I’ll be honoured to drive you … where ever you were going.” 

“I hope it won’t be much problem.” Girl said after a minute. “I’m new in town, it’s my first day of job as a waitress and I am so, you know, hurried with all this stuff…” 

Lottie, as it was her name, was talking during their whole way, and Chilton just couldn’t help but smile. Recently no one has made him so … happy and careless. He was chuckling like a teenager when Lottie was telling him about her new boss (and his eyebrows and that he was _so tall_ ) at the _Pie Hole_ , the place she was going to work at, and he was grinning like an idiot when she complimented his suit and his music taste, as the musical playlist was still on. After fifteen minutes, Chilton was standing near block of flats, where Lottie was renting her “apartment”. 

“Um, so, Lottie…” he started, but couldn’t come up with decent words - ask her out now? Ask her about her number? Wait for her? He is not some kind of stalker, for God’s sake. What are normal people doing in times like this? And for fuck’s sake why was he _stammering like a teenager_? 

But Lottie was smiling, and her whole face was smiling and her blue eyes were looking friendly at him, and that made Chilton think that maybe … 

“Well, Lottie, if you want to get know the town and hang out with some pathetic and boring musical lover then I think I could help you.” He stated finally.

“What a pity,I know only funny and cute musical lovers” she said in a sing-song voice, blushing.  
“So, could I maybe have your phone number?”

Frederick wanted to say something but nothing but awkward syllables was coming out of his mouth. He handed her his phone, and she typed the number. Lottie giggled and waved at him and after that, she was gone. 

Chilton rolled into his car, shocked. 

He had a date.

With a cute waitress.


End file.
